I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: André quickly recognized the man as Santa Claus or Saint Nicholas. André surly was surprised to see Santa and his mother's lips connected with each other. Kissing is only what married people do, André thought, wait is mommy married to Santa. NegaiShipping AAIL! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa 

12am. That's what the clock in André's room read. His big brown eyes had been staring at the neon orange clock since he was sent to his room at eight o'clock. He was supposed to be asleep but he was so anxious to see Santa and what presents were in store for him the next morning that he could barely shut his eyes to blink.

"Finally," he whispered. The smart little boy had calculated the exact time that Santa would arrive to his house from the North Pole. He told no one how he knew Santa Claus route, it was a secert. Though his parents figured it was either from TV or a childrens book.

_To bad mommy and daddy won't be able to see Santa too_, André thought to himself, as he slipped out of bed, and put on his Pikachu slippers that matched his pajamas. He tip-toed over to the door, carefully opening it so that the door would not creak like it always loved to do.

André tip-toed down the stairs both hands one the left railing. Once he finally made his way down all the steps, he peeked his head into the livingroom, which was lit up by the christmas tree lights and the crackling fire in the fire place.

His big brown orbs surveyed the colorful room as he checked if anyone was eyes stopped at something he surly did not expect to see. His eyes bugged out in bewilderment. He saw his mother sitting on a fat guy in a red suit's lap. André quickly recognized the man as Santa Claus or Saint Nicholas. André surly was surprised to see Santa and his mother's lips connected with each other.

_Kissing is only what married people do_, André thought, _wait is mommy married to Santa._

"What the," he muttered. Being the hyper little boy he was, he could not just stand by and watch this happen.

_What if daddy comes down? He'll be heartbroken_, he thought to himself, _I have to do something about this_.

_Santa is not going to take Mommy away from Daddy, never!_ André stomped into the room with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown disguised his once excited face. The little boy, once close enough, began tugging at the fat guy's long white beard.

"Hey you, Santa get your hands off my mommy," the seven year old cried. The lips of 'Santa' and Iris unlocked. Iris turned backwards to see her little son, looking flustered and quite angry.

"Hey André, what are you doing up," she asked ruffling Andre's messy, thick raven hair. He had gotten the color from his father but the size from his mother.

"Why were you kissing, Santa, don't you love daddy," the little boy asked, ignoring his mother's question. His brown eyes staring straight up at his mom. He looked as if he was about to cry.

The man in the red suit began chuckling along with the women who sat on his lap.

"There is nothing funny about this," André whined pulling his mom off Santa's lap. Iris's son had quite some strength unlike his father. The violet haired women who was once chuckling was now sprawled on the floor.

"Are you okay, Iris," Santa asked helping her off the wooden floor.

"Hey don't touch my mommy, you big fatty," the short boy shouted, hitting the not so fat man in the legs. Santa shook his head, smiling. He scooped up the little boy, who had stopped hitting the man.

"Hey- wait what," the boy was shocked to see his fathers face on Santa.

"Daddy your Santa?" he asked looking quite confused though he was quite releaved that Ash hadn't been the real Santa Clause. Ash pulled down the beard with his free hand and looked down at his cute son.

"Nah, I was just pretending," he explained. André looked from his mom to his dad and shook his little head when Ash set him back down to the floor.

"You guys are weirdos," he told them truthfully.

"And your supposed to be in bed," Ash said shooing his son upstairs. André pouted, crossed his arms and stomped up the stairs to his room.

The two parents chuckled and followed the little boy upstairs, only to go to their own room. None of them aware that Santa was on their roof unloading his big red bag at that very second.

"I wonder when he's going to figure out Santa isn't real?" Iris wondered aloud as she slid under the warm comferter on her bed along with her husband.

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Only kids believe in Santa."

"Santa is real I know it because I met him!"

"Ash the Santa at the mall isn't the real one!"

"Not that one, I met the real one Iris, I swear, I even helped save christmas once."

Ash heard Iris mutter some incoherent words under her breath that he swore was something about him being a little kid.

* * *

**Ok I know that sucked badly but I tried! I guess I'm no good with holiday prompts!**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
